We All Understand
by loueylouey14
Summary: Sort of a prequel to my other story, Be Okay, it's set in the same verse. Burt plans a Father's Day outing with Kurt and Blaine only to have another guest come along - Blaine's dad. One-Shot.


_We All Understand_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

The air was slightly cool and there was a light breeze as Kurt, Blaine, Burt, and Paul Anderson walked to the dock. Burt had rented a boat for Father's Day and invited his son and soon-to-be-son-in-law to go out fishing with him. When Blaine asked if his own father could join, Burt was hesitant because though he didn't know the man, he didn't even like him. He'd heard comments Blaine has made to Kurt when he thought no one was listening, so he had no idea why the boy invited his father. Whatever the reason, Burt had sighed and said yes, thinking this could be his only chance to really understand the man.

"Blaine, I want you to wear a life jacket," Paul said as they loaded onto the speedboat.

Blaine blushed bright, "Dad.."

"Blaine, I don't want you drowning, I know you can't swim well," Paul held out a life jacket to his son.

"Stop," Blaine whispered, "You're embarrassing me."

Kurt grabbed Burt's elbow, "Come on, give them space, stop eavesdropping."

Burt rolled his eyes, "I was not."

"Yes you were," Kurt nodded.

"Ok, fine, just a little," Burt agreed, "But I just don't get it. I thought he hated the man and now he's coming on our fishing trip."

"He doesn't hate him," Kurt sighed, "They just don't really understand each other and I thought today would be a great day for them to start understanding."

"Fine, fine," Burt gave in. He stepped closer to Kurt, "But if I hear a single word suggesting that man doesn't like Blaine, he will go overboard."

"And I'll help," Kurt said without blinking.

Burt nodded and turned back to the Anderson's only to see them laughing at each other. He walked to them and clapped his hands, "Ready?" They nodded and Burt started the boat once Paul had let the boat go.

Blaine went to sit with Kurt at the front, the two smiling and laughing as the water splashed them.

Paul sat by Burt watching the boys with a small smile, "They sure are happy."

"They love each other," Burt stated without moving his eyes from the water.

Paul took a deep breath, "So…how're you?"

Burt sped the boat faster before answering, "Tell me about your's and Blaine's relationship."

"Excuse me?" Paul asked.

"I've heard you don't support him," Burt continued.

"Alright stop," Paul hissed so Blaine wouldn't hear, though it was unneeded due to the loud rush of the water, "I love Blaine and I will not tolerate you accusing me of not doing so."

"Then tell me your story," Burt said, "Tell me why I'm wrong."

"I love Blaine more than I could explain, he's my little boy and he always will be, and I will always support him. I'm a smart man, one of the top lawyers in Ohio, but when it comes to Blaine…my mind goes blank. I don't understand how a man can love another man the way I love my wife. Everything I've ever done to try and understand him has gone down hill," Paul explained.

Burt slowly nodded, "So the car-"

"Was a failed attempt at bonding," Paul sighed, "Nicole told me when we finished that Blaine had viewed the car as me trying to turn him straight. What's wrong with building a car?"

"Nothing, I do it for a living," Burt said. He looked towards Paul for the first time and blew out a breath, "I think you need to stop trying to understand Blaine's mind and just try to get to know him for who he is. I don't understand a damn thing that goes through Kurt's head, but I don't care. All I know is he's my son and I can't imagine not having him in my life."

Paul nodded and looked out at the water.

Burt stopped the boat and silently dropped the anchor, sensing the other man needed a moment alone. He grabbed the fishing poles, "Kurt, you ready?"

Kurt hopped up and hurried over, "Yeah."

"Ok," Burt took Kurt's shoulder and led him away from the Andersons.

Blaine slowly sat by his dad, "So do you know how to fish?"

Paul chuckled and faced his son, "Yeah, I do."

Blaine blushed and looked away.

Paul sighed and set his hand on Blaine's shoulder, "I didn't mean that in an insulting way, Blaine."

"That's just how most of your comments sound, especially when you laugh," Blaine snapped.

Paul saw both the Hummels look over at them and bit his lip. He closed his eyes to gather himself, "Blaine, we need to talk."

"About?" Blaine stared at the glassy lake.

"Blaine, I love you, ok? Nothing can change that," Paul said quietly, "Not you being gay and not being stupid."

"You're not stupid," Blaine mumbled.

"When it comes to you, yes I am," Paul stated, "Ever since you came out to me, I feel like I've been more awkward than helpful."

Blaine smirked, "I'll say."

"Exactly," Paul poked Blaine's shoulder, "And I'm ready to change that. You and I are going to be a real father and son."

"Dad," Blaine sighed.

"No, no," Paul said quickly, "I didn't mean like as in you being straight, I meant you and I hanging out. We could go shopping if you want."

"That's incredibly stereotypical," Blaine shook his head, "I can't believe this is happening."

"I'm sorry, really, I'm trying, this may take a few trials and a few errors, but we'll eventually have a winner, I promise. What do you say?" Paul asked.

Blaine took a deep breath, "Ok. We can try."

Paul smiled, "That's all I ask for."

"Would you want to maybe go to a baseball game with me?" Blaine asked.

"You watch baseball?" Paul asked, surprised.

"Dad!" Blaine yelled.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm being stereotypical again, aren't I?" Paul bit his lip.

"Ya think?" Blaine rolled his eyes, "Maybe this wasn't worth it."

"No, no, it will be, please," Paul set his hand on Blaine's knee.

Blaine looked to his dad before nodding. "Ok," he whispered.

Paul was about to shake Blaine's hand before deciding against it and pulling his son against him, "We'll figure this whole bonding thing out, I promise."

"That's a lot of promises," Blaine chuckled.

"Well, don't dads make promises to their kids?" Paul laughed.

Blaine nodded with a smile, "Yeah, they do."

"And I will go through with them," Paul smiled, "I-"

"Promise, I get it," Blaine finished with a laugh, "Sounds good, Dad."

Paul patted his son's back, "Now what do you say to showing these Hummels how some real fishing is done?"

"I can't fish," Blaine laughed.

Paul shrugged, "I'll teach you."

"Sounds…awesome," Blaine smiled.

On the other end of the boat, Burt nudged Kurt to turn around and watch the Andersons interact.

Kurt smiled softly, "I'm glad."

"So am I," Burt squeezed Kurt's shoulder, "That kid needed his dad."

"Dad," Kurt rolled his eyes, "He already had one."

Burt shook his head, "That's not what-"

"It's what I meant," Kurt said, "Dad, Blaine has and always will view you as his dad. You've helped him a lot these past few years."

Burt smiled slightly, "That…that's a nice thought. Thank you Kurt."

Kurt nodded and turned back to the water, "Can't wait until he can officially call you Dad."

"It'll be a great day," Burt nodded with a smile, "I'm proud of who you've become Kurt."

Kurt smiled back, "Thanks, Dad."

"You two are great kids and will make great parents some day," Burt said.

Kurt laughed and looked at Blaine smiling with his own dad, "That won't be for a while, but thanks."

For the first time since this outing started, Blaine looked completely at ease. There was a smile on his face and the water had slightly undone his gelled hair back a few curls fall on his forehead. Kurt knew he might not see that look again for a while, because it was only a look Blaine could get from his father.

**_A/N: I hope you liked this. There were some spots I had in this that I could branch off and write another one-shot. If you find one, feel free to comment and I'll write it!_**


End file.
